


what's your name, angel?

by moonlights0nata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Hospitals, M/M, They are married, and disgusting i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: Takeru wakes up in the hospital, high on anesthetic, and finds a beautiful man next to him.
Relationships: Homura Takeru/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	what's your name, angel?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this buried in docs as a drabble and I expanded it a little. Debated whether to put it in the ficlet collection or not but I decided to post it as a stand alone. We are making this AO3 tag grow! (ùvú)9 
> 
> Comments/Kudos/etc. always appreciated <3

Takeru wakes up to the smell of antiseptic. Its a smell he has long associated with hospitals--not one of his favorite places. His eyelids are heavy and he still feels hazy from the anesthetic, making it hard to jump into alertness. 

Forcing his eyes to open, he’s met with a white ceiling. He blinks a few times, his awareness slowly in coming back to him.

“Oh. You’re awake.”

Takeru tilts his head to the left. There’s someone sitting next to his bed and he’s possibly the most beautiful person Takeru has ever laid eyes on: white fluffy locks of hair frame a freckled and very attractive face. While the man’s features seem sharp, there’s a softness to them as well, in the blue eyes that gaze at him with relief. Takeru gapes.

“Woah.” Is the first word out of his mouth, wonderstruck, but it comes out slurry at best.

“Takeru.” Beautiful man’s voice is as beautiful as him, deep and low. Takeru likes the sound of his name on his lips. “How are you feeling?”

“Kind of, um, groggy.” He manages. 

The man huffs out a chuckle in amusement and Takeru’s heart skips a beat. 

“That would be the anesthetic.” His hand rises and cards through Takeru’s hair. It feels nice. “It will pass.”

There’s something about this person, this ethereal being, that fills Takeru with a sense of comfort. He hates hospitals but something in him says that as long as this man is with him, it’s okay. He's okay. He can trust him. It should be a startling feeling to have with a stranger, but Takeru is far too drugged to care. 

“Am I dead?” Takeru asks, scrunching his face. “‘Cause I’m pretty sure you’re an angel.”

The man’s eyes widen. Then he shakes his head--are his cheeks a little red?

“No. You had surgery--you fell off your bike and broke your rib.” That explains the pressure he feels on his side. “You’ll be fine. You are very much alive and I’m very much human.”

“You’re like. Too pretty to be real. What the fuck.” Takeru has no brain to mouth filter at the moment. “What’s your name, angel?”

The man presses his lips together, but he can’t quite fight back a smile. 

“...Ryoken.”

“Ryoken.” Takeru tests the name in his mouth. His lips curl up in what is surely a dopey grin. “Nice name. I’m Takeru. Wait, you know that. Why do you know that? Wait, you’re an angel, you’re all knowing, that makes sense.”

“I told you. I am human. Not an angel.”

“ _God,_ your voice. Can you like, never shut up?” With half-awake motor skills, he takes Ryoken’s hand in his hair, pressing it to his cheek. It’s cooler against Takeru’s skin. “You could tell me the most stupid, insane bullshit and I would be charmed anyways. Your voice is gorge--” Falters with the word. “Gor--beautiful. Tell me anything.”

“Anything.” Ryoken deadpans and Takeru giggle snorts.

“You’re funny. I think I’m in love with you.” 

That makes Ryoken’s face flush, and the fingers on his cheek twitch. 

“You’re high on antiseptic.”

“Even if I wasn’t,” He nuzzles the hand cradled to his face. “I’d probably be head over heels.”

“You don’t remember me.”

“Mmhm, but you’re here taking care of me, aren’t you? That means you’re someone important.” He meets Ryoken’s eyes. “I dunno why but I feel like I can _trust_ you.”

Ryoken makes a face--not surprise but like hearing those words always catches him off guard. Like Takeru trusting him is baffling. Like he doesn’t deserve that trust. Somehow, through the fog of his mind, his thoughts supply Ryoken is like that. That look is familiar.

A small, fond smile graces Ryoken’s features in the end. He slowly retreats his hand.

“Well...You _are_ important to me.”

Takeru mourns the loss of contact, but his eyes catch on something shiny on Ryoken’s finger. A ring. 

“Wait. Hoooooooold up.”He grabs for his hand again, examining the accusing object. “You’re _married_? Oh my god. Fuck. Have I been flirting with a married man? Shit, I’m so--”

“Takeru.” Ryoken cuts him off. “Look at your hand.”

Ryoken taps something on his left hand. Takeru looks: there’s a ring on his finger too.

“...Shit. I’m married too? Shit, dude, fuck, I’m married and cheating while flirting with another married man, I’m the worst! How am I going to explain this to my spouse--”

Laughter breaks free from Ryoken, as though he’d been holding it in. He shakes his head, eyes creased at the corners with humor.

“Takeru. We--” He holds their ringed hands together. “ _We_ are married. You and I. I’m your husband.”

Takeru stares. Looks at their fingers, intertwined, the rings blinking in the light. Looks back at Ryoken, who has his lips pressed together, fighting another bout of laughter at whatever face Takeru is making.

“...Holy shit?” He tugs at Ryoken’s hand, bringing him forwards. “I totally died. No way I’m married to an angel. I don’t get so lucky.”

“Not dead.” Ryoken squeezes his hand. He’s closer, the light flutter of his eyelashes catching Takeru’s eye. “And if this were a matter of chance, the lucky one would be me.”

Takeru’s memory might be foggy but there is no doubt in his heart, beating against his chest, that he adores this man. This weird, unexplainable sense of safety he gets from having him near, combined with the desire to protect him; wanting to hear that laughter one more time if only he’d graze his ears with it. This man. _Husband_.

“If I’m not dead,” He says. “I might die if I don’t kiss you right now.”

Ryoken blinks before one corner of his mouth curls up in what can only be classified as a smirk. _Infuriating_ , his mind supplies, _stupidly charming_.

“That would be terrible, indeed.” He leans in.

His lips are impossibly soft against Takeru’s, eliciting a happy sigh from him. Takeru’s head meets the pillow once more, one hand hooding Ryoken’s and the other clumsily clutching the front of his blazer. He wants to deepen the kiss, taste something sweet in Ryoken’s mouth but he’s too uncoordinated to manage. The kiss ends, all too chaste, but Takeru’s skin is tingly and he’s grinning like a fool.

“Wow.” He shakes their hands, giggling. “If we’re married--that means I’m _your_ husband too!”

“Yes, that would be the natural assumption.”

“Wow.” He throws his head back against the pillow. “Wooooow--haha!” He directs his grin at their joined hands. “This is nice. Kiss me again?”

“You should get some rest.” Ryoken presses a fluttering kiss to his forehead. Takeru pouts, but now that Ryoken says it, his eyelids are feeling heavy again, threatening to close. He yawns.

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

Ryoken runs his thumb over the back of his hand, nodding.

“Of course.”

Takeru lets his eyes close, smiling. He’s out like a light in seconds.

* * *

Later, much later, Ryoken and Takeru will find out Ai had come into the room at some point and recorded part of Takeru’s babbling. Naturally, everyone in their friend group got the video. Ryoken is a little embarrassed--had already threatened Ai after that stunt--but it’s nothing against Takeru’s mortification. 

“Oh my god.” He buries his face in his hands. “End me. Why didn’t you shut me uuuup!”

“It was amusing.” Ryoken’s smirking, cheek propped up in his palm. “And rather endearing.”

“For you, I bet.” Takeru grumbles, glaring at him between his fingers. “No one is allowed to see me on anesthetics again, ever.”

“Oh? But _you_ asked me to stay.” Ryoken said, reaching over to pry Takeru’s hands from his face. “Did I not play the guardian _angel_ part perfectly?”

The embarrassing words he’d said to Ryoken come back to Takeru, making his cheeks warm. 

“You’re no angel. You’re a devil with a fake halo.”

Ryoken places a hand to his chest, feigning offence.

“Is that any way to talk to your _husband_? You do remember now, right?”

“Ryoken--” Takeru groans.

“Or perhaps the anesthetic is still in effect…”

“It’s been _days_ \--”

“Ah, so you don’t need a reminder?”

There’s a glint in Ryoken’s eyes. Despite his irritation at all the teasing, Takeru’s edges soften. He rolls his eyes.

“Maybe.” He curls his fingers around the front of Ryoken’s turtleneck, dragging him in. “Remind me.”

This time he’s awake enough that he can taste Ryoken’s mouth properly, coaxing it open with his tongue and feeling Ryoken melt against him. Ryoken’s hands cup his face and he kisses back with calculated slowness, nipping at his bottom lip and eliciting a small shudder from Takeru.

“Mhm. Right.” He mutters as they draw back. “It’s coming back to me.” He smiles, hand moving to the back of Ryoken’s neck. 

“But I might need another kiss for confirmation.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


End file.
